Plans
by patricia51
Summary: Sara and Ava have plans. But sometimes you just can't wait for the plan to unfold. Set after "The Good, the Bad and the Cuddly". Avalance.


Plans by patricia51

(Sara and Ava have plans. But sometimes you just can't wait for the plan to unfold. Set after "The Good, the Bad and the Cuddly". Avalance.)

(From the beach at Aruba scene.

"You should have invited Ava."

"Oh, we've got plans.")

Ava Sharpe dragged herself into her quarters at the Time Bureau, shedding her jacket as she closed the door behind her. Normally the Bureau Director would have picked that garment up and hung it in the closet or placed it in the hamper to be sent out to be cleaned. Tonight she was just too darned tired to care. She pried off the ankle boots she had decided to wear today and padded barefoot towards the shower. On the way she left a trail of her blouse, slack, bra and panties. She'll get them all later. Hopefully much later. She started to let her hair down, back in its usual tight bun today and decided against it. She'd wash her hair tomorrow. Once again, hopefully.

The instant the water was warm she stepped into the shower. She rested her forehead against the tile wall. Letting her mind go blank for a moment, just savoring the hot water on her back. She braced her arms on the wall, rolled her head around and slowly felt the kinks begin to release. There were a lot of them, along with stiff joints and sore muscles.

She had always felt that she was capable of any job she set her mind to. For a while she had doubted herself. The things she had discovered in the year 2213 combined with what Rip Hunter had told her had thrown her, so much so that when Sara Lance had kissed her and told her she loved her she had felt so empty and lost she couldn't accept that she, Ava Sharpe, clone number 12, could ever love or be loved.

Fortunately, she had set her jaw and fought her way out of the depression, with Sara's help, even though the Captain of the Legends wasn't with her. She just kept remembering the encouragement that Sara had given her. Those words had taken a while to sink in but they had and she had grabbed on to them and the realization that she loved Sara too like they were life-jackets to a drowning woman.

Then she had received the call for help from the Legends and joined forces with the most amazingly diverse group she had ever seen to come to their aid. She grinned. Almost as diverse as the Legends themselves. And their foes. Who would have believed it? Fighting Vikings, Romans and Pirates while standing with, among others, an Amazon trained warrior Helen of Troy and even more amazing, Nora Darhk. SHe had almost regretted having to have her arrested after the battle. Almost.

But they had held back Mallus's followers while Sara and the Legend Totom Bearers had done the rest. Granted in her wildest fantasies she wouldn't have imagined them fusing together into a giant Beebo. But the enormous blue cuddle-me-creature had proved equal to the challenge.

Of course the ripples through time had given rise to more anachronisms than the Bureau could initially tabulate. It had been "all hands on deck" and everyone working overtime and double-time for two straight weeks. She had barely had time to grab food on the run and an occasional nap off and on. Being the Director was damn hard work. But she loved it. Almost as much as she loved Sara although heaven knows there had barely been time to exchange an occasional message and video chat twice for a few precious stolen minutes. They had made plans, nebulous ones until they were able to firm things up finally, but always plans that centered around the two of them. Together.

Enough. As tempted as she was to linger here and let her fingers do the walking her bed was calling her with an increasingly demanding voice. She shut off the water and grabbed her towel. After drying off she wrapped it around herself, finished her evening ritual at the sink and left the bathroom. The instant she entered the bedroom though all thoughts of sleep vanished from her suddenly wide-awake mind.

"Hello Miss Sharpe," purred that delightful, raspy voice that always sent shivers up and down her back.

"Hello Miss Lance," she managed to reply as she studied the figure stretched out on her bed who flipped the sheet that had been draped over her to one side. Laying on her side, her head propped up on one hand. One leg was stretched out and the other bent at the knee with the foot planted on the bed. And she gloriously, unabashedly naked. All the lights were off except for a table lamp that highlighted the firm, proud breasts and their dark tips while throwing the triangle between her legs into shadow. Most important of all, she was HERE, in her quarters, in her bed, waiting for her with a look in her eyes that made Ava's toes curl.

"I didn't think you were ever going to get done in there," the Legend's Captain teased. "What if I had gone to sleep waiting?"

Ava took a step towards the bed. "Then I would have to wake you."

"How? And by the way, don't you think you are a bit overdressed?"

Slowly, deliberately Ava reached up and caught the towel where she had tucked the end in. She tugged and it fell to her feet. She undid the bun and shook her hair free, letting it cascade down her back. Sara smiled.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

"You make me that way," was the soft reply.

Ava was tempted to rush across the room and fling herself on to the bed. Instead, she walked slowly, deliberately allowing her hips to sway. Sara nodded in appreciation, holding out her free hand when Ava reached the bed. The Time Agent took it, sitting on the edge of the bed. They interlocked fingers and looked into each others' eyes.

"I thought that we were going to..." Ava started, remembering the conversation the pair had just before she had left to return to the Bureau.

"I couldn't wait," Sara interrupted. "I missed you. Besides, we still have that to look forward to."

"Mmmmm, yes," Ava admitted. "So," a teasing look came into her eyes. "How was Aruba?"

"How did you know about that?"

"How did you manage to get into my quarters unnoticed?"

"Who said I wasn't noticed? But I wasn't and it's a secret."

"So is how I knew where you and the rest of the Legends went."

"So we're even?"

"Even. Besides, a little mystery is good for a relationship."

"Yes." Sara released Ava's hand. Stretching slightly she reached up and stroked the other woman's face with her fingertips. Ava responded by kissing each fingertip in turn. Sara's hand slipped around to the back of Ava's neck. She pulled gently and the dark-haired woman leaned down until their lips met and clung.

The kiss was soft and sweet and Ava reveled in the taste of Sara's mouth as their lips parted and they began to once more explore each other. She could feel Sara trembling with desire and knew that she was doing exactly the same thing. Finally their reserve gave way and it became moot whether she fell on to her lover or Sara dragged her down.

Now the kisses were frantic and wild. Their bodies strained against each other. Arms circled bodies and they began to move against each other. They rolled back and forth but Ava remained on top and Sara showed no real desire to change their positions. Her hands ran down Ava's back and settled on the Time Director's firm ass, gripping and squeezing. Ava worked one hand between them and found a rounded breast and a hard nipple begging to be teased and tapped.

Sara shifted slightly. Her tongue found Ava's ear and then slipped down until she could place deep sucking kisses on the dark-haired woman's neck over her pulse point. Ava twisted and her mouth found the blonde's other breast and engulfed it, then letting it slip from her mouth until her lips could close on the hard tip and tighten.

Ava couldn't hold back anymore. Legs parted and thighs slipped between them making both of them shiver. Slowly at first Ava rocked against Sara and the blonde responded. They ground against each other, mouths locked until they began to gasp for breath as they built towards their mutual climax. Faster the thighs sawed back and forth. Sara wrapped one leg around Ava and tightened the grip of her hands, punching up as Ava arched and drove herself harder against Sara.

Both women cried out. They shuddered and bucked. Ava threw her head back and blessed the fact that her quarters were sound-proofed as she all but squealed. Her orgasm took her and she felt Sara's release as well. For long moments they held their positions as though to fix this instant in their memories forever. Then Ava fell bonelessly on Sara and the pair rolled to lie side by side facing each other.

"Wow, I needed that," smiled Ava and she took Sara's hand in hers again.

"Me too," admitted the Waverider Captain. She squeezed Ava's hand and gently kissed her. "But I need this even more."

"Yes," sighed Ava. She looked at the woman she loved and no longer felt incapable of being loved by her. "Are you going to be here in the morning?"

"As long as you don't sleep too late," Sara teased. "After all, no telling what could happen to the Waverider if I'm not there."

"I feel the same about the Time Bureau. But one way or another I WILL be all caught up by next weekend."

"Good. I don't want anything to interfere with our plans."

"Me either. Goodnight Sara." There was no hesitation now. "I love you."

"Goodnight Ava. I love you too."

True to her word Sara was still there come morning and Ava reveled in how good it felt to wake up next to her. They did sleep a little later than either had planned so it was a scramble in the morning to get going with only time for a few kisses before departure.

Ava preferred to clean up her own quarters so it was while she was making the bed that she found the piece of paper folded up under one of the pillows. She unfolded it, read it and smiled with joy.

"You're not the only one who has never been this happy in her life, Sara Lance," she whispered as she read the paper again.

"This spot reserved for the girlfriend of Ava Sharpe."

(The End) 


End file.
